The Apollo Prophecy
by Tessa1976
Summary: Indiana Jones is settled with his newfound family after finding the Crystal Skull. Then he found out an old acquaintance is missing, leaving Indy to confront his past. I finally finished it. Review and criticize it please!
1. Chapter 1

October 1960

Indiana Jones was teaching his archeology class at Marshall College. Distinguished and a mystery, Indy was admired by all -- his wife and son, his colleagues, his students all for different reasons. As he wrapped up the chapter on Michaelson they were discussing, the bell rang and the students piled out. Only one student remained – a greasier with a motorcycle jacket and a lopsided grin. This man was his son, Mutt, who was proving to be quite a handful, just reminded Indy of himself.

"So, Son, what do you have in mind today?"

"I promised someone to help with their bike," Mutt said, as he combed his hair.

"Be home for dinner. You know your mother."

Mutt groaned as a gentleman came in, baring a briefcase and wearing a bowler, "Dr. Jones?"

"Yes?" Indy asked warily.

"Dr. Jones, may we talk in private?"

Indy looked at Mutt and then at the man, "You can say what you want in front of my son."

"Son? We were not informed," looking at Mutt.

Mutt was confused as the man introduced himself, "Andrew Davis. I am colleague of Katherine Tyler. I'm sure you know the name."

Indy frowned, "What is this about?"

"I am her attorney, off the record. She retained me a few years ago and has told me about you extensively if the matter arose for it."

Mutt looked at Indy, "Dad?"

Indy looked at Mutt; "I'll explain later, Junior."

Mutt frowned and shook his head, adamant to hear. Indy looked at Andrew, "My son does not know about Katherine. Nor does my current wife."

"Dr. Jones, I've come on utmost importance."

"Who is Katherine Tyler?" Mutt asked.

Indy looked at Mutt and said, "My ex-wife."


	2. Chapter 2

"I knew you were married before," Marion said, looking at Indy, "But I thought she was dead."

Indy invited Andrew to the house so they would all hear the news. Indy looked at Marion, "That was Deirdre. I got married shortly after I came back from Canyon of the Crescent Moon with Dad and Marcus."

"Katherine was an old friend. A classmate from the Sorbonne. We met at the museum during one of Marcus's openings. We met in private for her sake mainly for close to a year."

"Who is she?" Mutt asked, "A celebrity?"

Indy chuckled, "Her family owns Tyjou International. She became sole owner when her father died."

"Tyjou? The foundation for the arts? The main benefactor for your expeditions?" Marion asked.

Indy nodded, "She was very wealthy widow with two grown children. But she doesn't care about money. It's not her nature. But we fell in love rather quickly and got married a year later. We were happy, her kids were estastic, and we eventually had kids of our own."

"You have other children?" Marion raised her voice.

"Lauren and Michael were born a year after we got married. Twins but different than night and day. Our youngest daughter, Isabelle, was born while I was in Europe and at that time divorced from Kate."

"What happened?" Mutt asked.

"Kate came and surprised me in Berlin. And walked in on another woman and me. It's something I'm not proud of. We agreed to divorce and she has sole custody. I saw them as often as I could with both of our conflicting schedules when I got back. But it was difficult. Isabelle didn't really know me. Lauren hated me and Michael was upset. I was a stranger in their eyes."

"So why," Marion asked, pointing at Andrew, "is he here?"

Andrew looked at him; "Dr. Tyler went to acquire some pieces for the museum. She's vanished without a trace a few weeks ago."

"Kate's gone off before," Indy asked, "Doesn't the kids know where she's at?"

"Dr. Tyler was in the habit of contacting Miss Isabelle regularly when she was away. But the last conversation was a month ago prior to Isabelle's trip."

"What trip?" Indy asked.

"A school sponsored trip to Washington, DC. She was selected to go. She also was visiting colleges as well."

"What about Annie? Matt? Michael and Lauren?"

"Miss Annie has been in Chicago with the branch office there. She's had no calls from her mother. The last message was a week after Isabelle left. Same as Matthew in Los Angeles."

"And Michael and Lauren?"

"Michael's at Oxford. I checked with him and he said he got a call a couple of weeks back to confirm with Dr. Tyler of meeting up. She never showed."

"And Lauren?"

"A bit difficult to reach. I've left messages but they were unreturned."

"Did you ask Michael?"

Andrew nodded, "I was told Miss Lauren was always that way. But my sources here tell me she hasn't heard anything either."

"Here?" Mutt asked.

"Miss Lauren is a graduate student at Marshall. I'm surprised you haven't seen her. But she tends to go under her grandmother's maiden name and her middle name."

Indy thought back and realized, "Marie D'Anjou. She sat in the back, wore thick glasses and had black hair."

"A wig," Andrew said.

Indy was shocked and then Andrew continued, "Isabelle came home yesterday and discovered the house ransacked. She's been staying with a family friend until I could contact you."

"Where did Kate go?"

"Italy and France for the museum. She was due back last week, We're still doing an investigation," Andrew said, "Matthew suggested that Isabelle have a stable environment. With his and Annie's travelling, Michael in London, and Lauren's unreliability, he suggested you."

The three Jones's were stunned as Marion asked, "How old is she?"

"Sixteen," Indy said, swallowing hard, "She can stay here. We have enough room."

"I will bring her and her things tomorrow. There is a trust for her…"

Indy cut him off, "This is my daughter. I don't need Kate's money."

Andrew tipped his hat, "It is there if you need it," as he left.

"You had this whole other family?" Mutt asked, "And didn't tell us?"

"I was going to eventually. I just couldn't find the right time."

Marion stood up; "I better get things ready for my step-daughter's arrival."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Andrew arrived with a tall blonde girl with hazel eyes. She wore a school uniform and penny loafers and had a nervous expression. Indy opened the door, dumbstruck a bit, and smiled, "Isabelle."

"Dad," as she looked timid for a moment and then accepted a hug from him. Her eyes were teary and asked, "Are you sure it's okay?"

"It's more than okay," as he directed Mutt to take her bags. Marion looked at the girl, "Hello, Isabelle. I'm your father's wife, Marion."

Isabelle nodded and said, "Maman mentioned you got married. Who was the other kid?"

"Your brother," Indy said, "I didn't know about him until a couple of years ago."

Isabelle nodded as Andrew hugged the girl, "Remember Miss Isabelle? If you need anything, call my office."

"She'll be fine," Indy said.

Andrew left as Isabelle looked at him; "They say Maman's gone."

"I believe so, Belle."

"She's not dead, just missing," staring at him with soulful eyes, "I can feel it, Dad. You know it too."

"Isabelle," Indy said, "She's been gone for close to a month."

"She'd never leave me without a reason. You know that."

Indy was trying to calm the girl down. Isabelle was full of tears as she sat down and cried. Marion tried to soothe her as well. Isabelle looked at him; "I have to find her."

Indy nodded as Mutt came down. He offered to show her around the house as Marion remarked as she left the room. "Do you think she is in denial?"

"I'm not sure," Indy said, "She is right. Kate would never leave the children."

"What are you going to do?" Marion asked.

"First, get Isabelle settled. Then talk to the other kids."


	4. Chapter 4

"I really don't know, Indy," Matthew Shannon looked at him thoughtfully as he stroked his goatee, "Usually Mom sends a telegram or something."

Indy invited Matthew out to his office the following week while Marion and Mutt got to know Isabelle. Over cups of coffee, they engaged in small talk before talking about Katherine. At 31, Matthew looked a great deal like his father, a jazz musician who died when he was six months old, but was as bright as Katherine. He had always considered Indy as his father, even after the divorce.

"Where did she go Matt? The attorney mentioned Italy and France."

"I know she was planning on visiting Grandmaman and Michael. I thought a trip at first, but she mentioned about some artifacts that the museum was acquiring and needed her help."

"What artifacts?"

"Something from recovered from the Nazi's. Mom said she worked hard to get them."

"Has there been any threats?"

"If there were, she never mentioned it to me. I don't think she'll confide in Annie."

"What about Michael?"

"Mike was talking about an ancient book that Mom asked him to find. He made some notes and it looks like its about Apollo's Arrow."

"Can't be. I discovered it in England years ago."

"Possibly the legend. Mike said he'd look into it and let me know."

"And Lauren?"

Mathew sighed, "Lauren's always been in her own world, Indy. She's not stupid, but she's reckless. It's like she lives on the edge."

"Andrew mentioned she's around here."

"Lauren went into your field."

"Why?" curious.

"You never know with Lauren. She does have a knack for languages and facts and figures. She's in the top of her class."

Indy smiled as Matthew asked, "How's Izzy?"

"Still in shock. She thinks Katherine is coming home."

"It's doubtful at this point. We haven't heard anything."

"You've given up?"

"I'd never give up on Mom. Most of the investigators have quit; saying it's a dead end. But I'm still making inquiries."

"Do that. I will as well," as he got up and shook his hand, "Where can I find Lauren?"

Matthew hesitated and then said, "She's lives in a small apartment a few blocks from here. I understand she works at a bar."

"A bar?" raising his eyebrows.

Matthew laughed, "It ticked Mom off too. But Lauren doesn't want the money from Mom. She insists on paying her own way," as he took a pen and paper and wrote the information. Handing it to Indy, Matthew looked at him and said, "Be careful. She bites."

Indy cringed and thanked him for the warning.


	5. Chapter 5

During the week, Indy had made several discreet inquiries about Katherine and spoke with Annie, Michael, and Matthew several times. He never got a hold of Lauren, which made him anxious after hearing about Katherine. Isabelle had started to lighten up a bit but he heard her crying in her sleep. _Poor Belle_, Indy thought, _she needs her mother._

Indy looked up from his desk when Mutt and Isabelle came in, "Hi, kids."

"Hey, Pops," Mutt said, combing his hair as he walked in. Isabelle looked at him and rolled her eyes, giving a small smile, "Finding anything?"

Indy shook his head, "Apparently, Katherine was picking up artifacts from the Nazis."

"Maman is not a Nazi sympathizer," Isabelle said hotly.

"I know that," looking at her, "Although your mother tends to go overboard with things."

"Like Lauren," Isabelle said.

"Have you talked to her?" Indy asked her.

Isabelle shook her head, "Have you heard of the After Dark?"

"Yeah," Mutt said, "It's this nightclub not far from here."

Indy looked at Mutt, who grinned, "Come on, Dad. I'm not a kid,"

"Lauren works there?" Indy asked.

"You can say that, "Belle said, avoiding his eyes.

"Isabelle Jones, what can I say?"

Isabelle looked at them both and said, "She's a silent owner. When Maman found out about her working there, she bought it for her. Lauren was livid. After expenses and a small stipend for herself, Lauren donates the rest. No one knows about it."

"We need to talk to her," grabbing his keys, "You two show me where it's at."

The Joneses arrived at a nondescript building a few hours later. Indy was cringing at the thought of his daughter working at a bar. Mutt looked at him; "It's not as bad as it looks, Pops. Trust me."

Indy was astonished a bit and saw the classical tastes and lines. The band was playing the current music and the dancing was noticeable. Isabelle looked around as the bouncer came up to them said, "You're underage," to Isabelle.

Isabelle smiled and laughed, "Antone, where's my sister?"

Antone looked at Indy and Mutt as Isabelle explained, "They're family. Now, my sister."

"Lauren will get mad," warning her.

"I don't care," Isabelle said.

Antone pointed to a young woman in a black dress, flowing light brown hair, with her back facing them. Isabelle thanked him as they walked up to her and Isabelle tapped her shoulder. Indy gasped when she turned, at the beautiful woman she had become but her dark blue eyes were cold when she saw them.

"Belle," Lauren said, "What in the devil are you doing here? And you brought him?" pointing at Indy.

"We have to talk, Laurie. It's about Mom," Isabelle said.

Lauren looked at them, nodding, gesturing to the back. She led them to the back office and closed the door behind them. She grabbed for the cigarettes on the desk and lit one, "What is this about?"

"You recall where your mother went?" Indy asked her.

"I don't keep track. She's busy."

Indy snatched the cigarette out of her mouth and put it out on the desk, "Is this what she taught you?"

Lauren stared at him coldly, "How dare you dictate. The great Indiana Jones," she scoffed, "You found all of these artifacts but couldn't keep his dick in his pants."

Indy resisted the urge to slap her in the face; "This is about your mother, not me. Can we at least be civil?"

"By all means," as she took another cigarette and lit it, "Let's."

Isabelle told her about Katherine's trip and the scene at house when she came back. Lauren's eyes intensified and looked at them, "Why didn't you call?"

"Would you have answered?" Isabelle asked.

"Girls," Indy said as Mutt looked at them and said, "Apparently you were unreachable."

Lauren shook her head; "I just don't answer phones. Much anyway."

"What was your mother after?" Indy asked.

"I'm not sure," looking in her desk; "She mentioned all these acquisitions she was getting in Europe. Things that were taken during the war or donated. It was her project. Lately though," looking at them, "she's been getting threats. Religious fanatics, archeologists, outraged professors."

"Your mother usually does though with her line of work," Indy said.

"But this time was different. I can't put my finger on it."

"What are you implying?" Mutt asked.

"Mom's in over her head this time," looking at them, "And this time she put herself in serious danger. Very serious danger."


	6. Chapter 6

Indy was trying his contacts in Europe to find Katherine. He even contacted Katherine's mother in Paris, who had no idea of her daughter's whereabouts. In exasperation, he traced his steps back to the After Dark. He found a side door open and saw Lauren at the bar, wearing wire rims and going over books and notes.

"The bar's closed," she said briskly as she lit a cigarette.

"Smoking's bad for your health," Indy commented.

"Life is bad for my health," as she blew a ring of smoke out, "What do you want?"

"To talk. Look, Laurie," taking a deep breath, "what happened to your mother and I is in the past. We've gotten over it. You had nothing to do with it."

"I know that. But what you did is despicable," glaring at him as she stubbed out the cigarette.

"Why did you follow my footsteps and study archeology?"

"To prove I can be better than you," walking over to the bar and pouring a drink, "At least I know I can't get hurt or hurt anyone."

"Lauren?" as a voice came from behind Indy.

Indy turned and saw a familiar face, a tall brown haired man with handsome features. Indy searched in his mind for his name as the man said, "Dr. Jones, I didn't know this was your scene."

"He's leaving," Lauren said roughly.

"This is not over, Lauren," Indy said.

"It is, Dr. Jones. Now leave," coldly.

Indy looked at them and left. The young man watched Lauren and asked, "What did the esteemed Dr. Jones want?"

"A date for Friday night," sarcastically.

"Come on now, Laurie," he chided her, "I know you better."

"Not now, Ben. Please."

Benjamin Black was well known in the archeology department at Marshall. He was finishing his graduate studies at Marshall and hoping to go to Sorbonne in the fall. He also was seeing Lauren off and on for the last four years, ever since she walked into Marshall during her last semester of high school. Ben loved her but there were times he wasn't sure Lauren did.

"I'll find out eventually you know."

Lauren sighed, "Pesky trait archeologists have to find the truth."

"It's in the fine print," as he rubbed her shoulders, "Come on. What is it?"

"He came to ask about my mother."

"Your mother? Why?"

"Dr. Jones and my mother were once married. They've kept in touch over the years."

"And this concerns you?"

Lauren faced him, "He's my father, Ben if you call it that anyway. I haven't seen him in years and I tend to keep it that way."

"Your father? But your last name is D'Anjou."

"I changed it legally when I turned sixteen. I didn't want any part of him."

"What did he do? Kill someone?"

"He cheated on my mother. It destroyed her."

"And this makes it your fight?"

"It does," looking at him, "No one should hurt my mother and get away with it."

Lauren did her own research in the Marshall library of her mother's whereabouts. She got a copy of what Michael had sent their father and just started looking. She then stood up, stunned at what she read, and stood. Ben looked at her and asked, "What is it?"

Lauren took the book and ran to where her father had his office. She startled the secretary as she slammed opened the door, "Apollo. She was researching Apollo."

Indy heard the commotion and looked at her, "Lauren, what are you talking about?"

"I know you have found the Apollo's Arrow and the Ormpholos. You've encountered the Pythia. What do you know about Apollo's symbols?"

Indy looked at her, "The vapors is what causes the prophecies in Delphi."

"Apollo has been variously recognized as a god of light and the sun; truth and prophecy; archery; medicine and healing; music, poetry, and the arts. I've read how he knew the outcome of illnesses. Legend has it if all of Apollo's symbols: the bow and arrow, the lyre, the laurel tree and the tripod; were all together it could possess great power. Not in wealth, but in power."

"What kind of power?"

Lauren opened the book she brought, "He believed in truth and prophecy. He fought for that. It's the innermost desire of everyone."

Indy stared at the book and looked at Lauren, who said, "You know I'm right. Mom always was searching for the truth. She found it."

"But in Italy and France? Apollo was mainly in Greece."

"The war distributed artifacts throughout Europe," she pointed out, "Possible it passed hands to people without knowing. Until now."

"But where exactly?"

"Rome first. I'm sure of it. Rome is where all the history starts."

"I'll head there," as he started to take the book. Lauren held onto it, "I'm going too. You need me."

"You realize you have to work with me."

"Work and talk are two different things, Lauren said as she looked at him, "I plan on working."


	7. Chapter 7

**Rome**

Indy had stared out of the plaza of Rome. He looked over his notes on the plane and the additional notes Lauren had brought. Indy was still uncertain they were in the right place but Lauren insisted on being there. Lauren looked around and walked towards the busy intersection,

"Where are you going?"

"There," pointing to the museum ahead, "I was told Mother was there last."

"You could have saved us a lot of trouble if you'd said something," Mutt said.

Lauren turned to face him and scowled, "You didn't ask and no one asked you to come," and glanced at Ben, "Either of you."

Lauren went to the museum as Indy was impressed by his daughter's rapid Italian. Then they heard, "Signorina Lauren!"

Lauren turned and they saw a petite red head with green eyes. She smiled and gave the girl a hug, "Anita, a pleasure to see you, my friend. I'm here because of my mother. Has she been here?"

"It's been a while, " looking at Indy, Mutt and Ben, "Why? Is she alright?"

"Do you know something?"

Anita frowned, "Not here. The ristorante down the street. Come and we eat. My treat."

Indy watched the woman leave, "You know her?"

"Anita's the curator here. I've known her for years."

"Your Italian's pretty good," Mutt said.

Lauren shrugged, "I picked it up over the years. Kept me out of trouble somewhat."

"Trouble? For a rich girl?" Mutt said.

Lauren scowled, "The money is not mine. Never was or will be. My mother knows that. Or she tries to slip in occasional funds but I tend to give it right back."

Indy smiled. Katherine was just like that at her age and Indy was similar with money as well. Lauren led them to the ristorante as Anita held the table for them. Anita opened the wine and looked at them, "I'm sorry we couldn't meet at the museum. I don't trust the place."

"Something's happened?" Lauren asked.

"Dr. Tyler had found the most extraordinary pieces in Europe. Particularly about the Olympians. More accurately about Apollo and Artemis."

"The twin children of Zeus and Leto," Indy said.

"Yes. It was an obsession of hers. They both had the symbols of the bow and arrow. Artemis dealt with virtue while Apollo dealt with the hunt and music," Lauren said, "She has a small collection of it at home."

"Artifacts?" Ben asked.

"Art mainly. She started on mythology a few years ago."

"She's going out of her field," Indy said, "Your mother is a music historian, not an archeologist."

"Actually," Lauren said, "she has been taking a keen interest in archeology and art history a few years back. She's close to her second doctorate."

"Sounds like she has too much time on her hands," Mutt said.

"That's just Mom. She's always involved in work. This is a hobby of hers. Especially after Marcus died."

"Dr. Tyler was planning on heading to Greece. Delos especially," Anita said.

"Where Apollo and Artemis were born," Indy said, "But it's only used for archeological purposes."

"Your mother was supposed to meet me to pick up material I had found on Artemis and Apollo. But she never showed," Anita said, "I went to the hotel and all of her things were gone. It's not like her to miss a meeting."

"It's not," Lauren said, frowning, "Something happened to her."

"I called Michael and he was supposed to fly down here. But he got delayed due to school."

Lauren nodded, "I got his information. What was Mom supposed to get from you?"

Anita pulled out a book from her purse, "I had found this about Apollo and Artemis. I planned on giving it to your mother for her collection."

Lauren took it gingerly and paged through it, "The birth of Apollo and Artemis."

"It also goes into about each twin's attributes," Anita said, "Especially what they did to Niobe with her children."

Lauren put the book down and smiled, "Thank you, Anita. After this is over with, I promise we'll have fun here."

"Finding your mother is all I need," she said as she stood up, "Good luck and watch your step," as she left.

Lauren looked at her father, "What do you know about Delos?"

"The French School of Athens mainly uses it for archeology. It's one of the few inhabitable island in the Mediterrean."

Ben looked at Lauren, "I know someone at the school. An old classmate. I'm sure I could get his assistance."

"Then to Greece?" Mutt said.

Lauren nodded, "To Greece."

**Greece**

They arrived in Athens the following day. Walking around the airport, Indy looked at his daughter and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Better after a night's reading."

Indy nodded as Lauren looked up and gasped. She went running away from them towards the entrance. Indy shouted out after her and Ben, Indy, and Mutt went after her. They found her hugging a man about a bit taller than her and was talking to him. When the man looked up, Indy stopped and stared at first, "Michael?"

Michael Jones, an exact republica with brown hair and blue eyes, looked at his father with a bewildered expression, "Dad, it's been a while."

"It has," as Indy reached out to give him a hug, "It's good to see you."

"You as well. I'm surprised you're still in one piece," looking at Lauren.

"Matthew warned me," as he introduced Mutt and Ben to him.

"What are you doing here?" Lauren asked him.

"I want to find Mom as much as you do," as he looked at her, "After talking with Matthew and the museum, I figured this would be the next place to look. I've already contacted the French School of Athens and they are expecting me."

"Then four more wouldn't hurt," Indy said, "Let's drop off our things at the hotel, then head to the school."


	8. Chapter 8

The meeting was brief and to the point. Indy got some valuable information about Apollo, Artemis, and Delos. He suggested for all of them to go to the hotel so he could do some research and plan on the next step. Mutt and Ben went to look around the town as Michael and Lauren stayed behind at the hotel. He came in as she got out of the shower, dressed in a terry cloth robe and her hair pulled up.

"You alright?" concerned.

"I'm fine, Mike. Really," as she towel dried her hair.

"Are you being a bit hard on Dad?"

"He's not my father," her eyes turned into ice towards him.

"Come off it Laurie," scolding her, "Mom's past it and so am I. You should be too."

"I just can't," as she went out to the balcony and inhaled the air, "Can we just change the subject?"

"Sure," grinning at her, "How's your sex life?"

"Not of your business," scolding him.

"That Ben seems interested in you. Is he a bit too old for you?"

"What are you, my father?" chuckling.

Michael laughed, "I have to look out for my little sister."

"Only by five lousy minutes," as she took some clothes and went to dress in the bathroom, "Take me out to dinner and I'll discuss it."

"You're on. Still not eating meat?"

"But of course," as she slipped on short black dress and came out to look for her shoes, "Doesn't everyone?"

Michael and Lauren met up with Mutt and Ben at the local nightclub. Lauren was enjoying the music, tapping her feet to the beat. . Ben looked at her and smiled, "Dance?"

"Sure," as he took her hand and she took a sip of her wine and left.

Michael smiled at his sister and looked at Mutt, "Our little sister grew up."

Mutt chuckled and looked at Michael, "I'm guessing you had to keep her on guard."

"Always," as he took a sip of his beer, "She's a free spirit. But don't let that fool you. She's tough as nails."

"Like Dad," Mutt muttered.

"Yes," Michael said, "But don't tell her that."

Mutt laughed as he looked up and saw Indy come in. He waved him over and waited for him to join them. Indy sat down between his sons and glanced at Lauren and Ben, "Looks like she is enjoying herself."

"Letting off steam," Michael said, "What did you find out?"

"Your mother was heading to Delos. Last we knew she was talking to an archeologist from the school. They gave me some valuable information on Apollo and Artemis. Particularly on their bow and arrow."

"It's a symbolism of sort, isn't it?" Mutt asked.

Indy nodded as Michael said, "But Artemis was more virtuous and chaste while Apollo was more with nature and the hunt."

"They also did murder Niobe's children because they made fun of Leto. They were defending their mother," Indy said.

"That could be why Mother was involved with it," Michael said.

Lauren and Ben came back to the table. Lauren's eyes turned to ice as she glanced at Indy and Ben asked, "Any new information?"

"Yeah," Mutt said, "Those two guys over there," gesturing towards the door, "I think they were following us."

Indy and Lauren both looked up as Lauren said, "Okay, slowly. One at a time, back to the hotel."

Mutt nodded and went first, then Michael and Ben. Lauren looked at her father, "After you, Dr. Jones."

"You first," roughly.

Lauren shook her head as the men approached the table. Lauren said, "Damn," as the taller of the two said, "Dr. Jones, Miss D'Anjou."

"I don't talk to strangers," as she got up. One of the men tried to sit her down and Lauren flipped the table, knocking them over, "Run," Lauren hissed to Indy.

Indy pulled her towards them as they ran towards the door. One of the them caught Lauren as he called, "Dr. Jones, think your next move, slowly."

Lauren elbowed the man in the chest, knocking him over. She ran to the car standing by and jumped into it. Indy caught up with her and climbed in as she had hotwired the car, "Get out of the car, Dr. Jones."

"No," as she started up the car and drove. Then Indy looked at her in astonishment, "Where did you learn to hotwire a car?"

"Finishing school has its merits," she scoffed.

Indy was shocked as she slowed the car after a mile and pulled into a dark alley. Lauren was pacing as she muttered, "Mother found something, but what exactly?"

"I'm not exactly sure," Indy said, "Perhaps something connected to the bow and arrow."

"But there are many bows and arrows," Lauren said, "As well as cults to both Artemis and Apollo."

"The legendary bow and arrow. It could be at Delos."

"But why would they kidnap Mother?"

"To draw us out," Indy said, "It's the only solution."

"Then I suggest we go to Delos," Lauren said, "It's the only solution."

"Right I will find us a guide," Indy said, "And I will…"

"We will all go," Lauren said stubbornly, "Nothing will stop me to find Mother or Apollo's and Artemis's bow and arrow."


	9. Chapter 9

Indy, Lauren, Ben, and Michael headed to Delos via a guide. By boat it was an hour trip, as Lauren stepped out of the boat and breathe in the air, "My god, its' beautiful," glancing around.

"Delos is known as a mythological sanctuary," Indy said, "But its' inhabitable."

"Yet, though people come here for worship," Ben said.

Indy chuckled, "People do come here."

Mutt and Michael gathered the things from the boat and looked around, "Where should we camp?"

Indy glanced around and said, "Let's look around first."

With the guide, they found a suitable camp and looked around a bit. Michael, Mutt, and Indy went in one direction while Lauren and Ben went the other. She looked around and came across a vast pool of water, "The Sacred Lake."

Ben nodded, "It protects diseases of the island."

Lauren stopped and turned, crouching down. Ben knelt besides her and whispered, "What is it?"

"I heard something, as she looked around and saw a man and a woman coming in the other direction, arguing. Lauren's curiousity was piqued and waited first, "Go get Dr. Jones and my brother."

"Why? Lauren…" as she walked towards the spot where the two were arguing. She came upon a small entrance and went in. Lauren looked carefully and saw a disheveled woman, her hands tied and a gag in her mouth. Her eyes filled with tears and undid the bonds. The woman looked up and said softly, "Lauren."

"Maman," as she removed the gag, "We need to get you out of here."

Dr. Katherine Tyler looked at her daughter, "How did you get here?"

"Never mind," as she crept to the entrance, "We have to get you out of here."

Lauren and Kate crept as Kate winced a bit, "You okay, Mom?"

"Sore ribs I'll be fine," as she eyed her daughter, "You didn't come her alone, did you?"

"Of course not. Ben and Mike came here."

"You brought your boyfriend and brother here?"

"Not exactly, they sort of tagged along."

They snuck into the forestry and looked around. Ben came by them, astonished, "Dr. Tyler?"

"Benjamin," as she winced, "What did my daughter do to convince you to come?"

"Actually," as he had her lean against him, "We have company."

"Michael," as they tracked along the path.

"More than that. Dr. Jones and his son."

Kate's eyes widened and looked at Lauren, "You brought your father with you?"

"He is not my father," stubbornly.

They heard a gunshot and they started to run. They got back to the camp and ran into Indy and Mutt. Indy was stunned to see his ex-wife as Lauren said, "No time for chit chat. Get to the boat."

"What about our gear?" Mutt said.

"Forget the damn gear," Indy said as they rushed into the boat. Michael went in and started the engine as they sped off.


	10. Chapter 10

Lauren got a doctor to look over her mother's needs as she went to research more on Delos. After being reassured by Kate, Michael went to help Mutt, Ben, and Lauren. Indy came into the room as she was sitting up in bed. Kate looked up and smiled, "Last person I'd expected here."

He smiled, "I got a visit from your attorney after your house was ransacked."

"Isabelle alright?"

"My wife's watching her."

"Yes, I heard you got married," as she glanced at him, "Marion?"

He chuckled, "You knew?"

"Suspected it for a while," as she got up from the bed, "Is she good to you?"

"He nodded as Kate smiled, "At least one of us is happy."

"You've been alone?"

"No one really wants a woman with children. You were the only exception. My work became my life."

Indy hugged her, "Kate, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's in the past," as her eyes clouded, "About Lauren, you realize I had nothing to do with her vendetta about you. She asked what happened between us and I can't lie to them. I told her the truth and she drew her own conclusion."

"She's stubborn."

"Much like her father," she said, "If I recall a situation between you and your father quite similar."

Indy laughed, "You did a good job raising them."

"I tried," chuckling, "Although I wondered about Lauren. She's too refined. Reminds me of a great-aunt I had. Mean and vindictive."

"Any suggestions?"

Kate sighed, "Be patient. She'll come around."

"I wish I had your confidence."

"You do. It's under that Jones' charm, you just have to dig it up," as her eyes twinkled, "It's what you do best."


	11. Chapter 11

Lauren came back from going around the town, gathering information on Apollo and Artemis. She was heading to the room she was sharing with her mother when Indy approached her. He touched her shoulder as she flinched, "Dr. Jones."

"Lauren. We need to talk."

"I'm busy, "as she opened the door and Kate was watching her intently. Lauren started to close the door as Kate said, "Let him in, Lauren."

Lauren looked at her mother with a frown. Kate met Indy's eyes and gestured him in. Kate closed the door as Lauren went to her pack of cigarettes and lit one. Kate took it from her daughter and flushed it in the toilet, "You know how I feel about those, Lauren Marie. Sit," as she gestured the couch.

Lauren glared at them both and said, "I'm too old for the lecture, Mother. I'm an adult."

"An adult who doesn't give a damn about herself," Indy said.

"You have the right to talk, " Lauren said, "You were never there for me while I was growing up. Going after all those artifacts, fighting the Soviets. You were busy taking those risks instead of being there for Michael, Isabelle, and me," as tears went down her face.

"Didn't care?" Indy shouting at her, "I sent you a card every birthday and holiday. I went to see you every chance I got."

Kate watched them intently and said, "Lauren, what else do you need from us? Your father and I were not the greatest parents but we did our best."

"But he cheated on you. Left you alone," looking at her.

"He did," Kate said looking at Indy, "But that was my decision to divorce him rather than forgive him. It took years, my darling," looking at Lauren, "but I forgave him. It should be my fight not yours."

Lauren stared at them as Indy said, "Did you know I was there when you were born?" as he clasped Kate's shoulder, "Your mother went into labor and was too stubborn to move. I ended up delivering you and your brother."

Lauren's eyes softened as Kate nodded, "It's true, Lauren. He even named you."

Indy nodded, "Your mother was suggesting Antoinette or Gabrielle. Something French sounding. I intervened."

"And Michael?" Lauren asked.

Kate laughed, "After my father. At least he was an American."

Lauren looked at Indy, who said, "I was there for ever play, dance and music recital you were in. I stayed in the back."

Lauren's eyes soften a bit. She wiped them and started for the door, "I can't deal with this," as she shaking and left. Indy started to go after her as Kate held his shoulder, "Leave her alone, Henri. She needs time to herself."

Ben, Michael and Mutt were hanging out at a local taverna, drinking ouzo and enjoying the nightlife. The three men were laughing and joking as Michael said, "And you miss out, Benny Boy, for dating my sister."

Ben laughed, "It takes a lot of work to date her, Mike. Trust me."

Mutt shook his head, "She's tough as nails. Now that woman over there," pointing out to a buxom Greek woman, "Would be more your type."

Michael guffawed as he held out his glass, "To women."

The men clicked glasses as Ben lifted his to drink, he saw Lauren walk in and head for the bar. "Excuse me fellas," as he went to join her.

He heard her ask for a shot of ouzo, saw her drown it, and asked the bartender for more. Ben looked at her, "Drinking your sorrows away?"

"Leave me alone, Ben."

"What happened, Laurie? Did you get into another fight?"

"It's not of your business," as she downed another shot.

He grabbed the glass and looked at her, "I love you, Lauren and you know that. I wish you won't keep me out of it."

"Why the hell should I involve you?" her eyes glared at him, "Because you know my history?"

Ben looked at her, "This isn't about us. Its' about your father isn't it?"

Lauren sighed and tossed some money on the bar, "Go play psychologist to someone else," as she started to leave.

He grabbed her arm and said, "You're not doing this to me, Lauren."

"Let me go," yelling at him, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"No, I won't," as he pulled her towards him and kissed her. Lauren pulled away and stared at him, "How dare you?"

"Kiss you?" looking at her, "I love you, god dammit."

"No one should love a screw up like me," she said as she left the taverna. Ben followed her, pulled her in his arms and kissed her. Lauren's eyes filled up with tears, "Ben."

"What is it?" as he pushed back a lock of her hair.

"I do love you," smiling a little, "You know that."

"Then I suggest we discuss it elsewhere. Perhaps my room? Unless you want to wait?"

Lauren smiled, "What about Michael?"

"I'll kick him out and have him bunk with your mother."

Lauren laughed, "Lead the way, Ben Black."

Indy knocked on Ben's door the next morning. He heard some shuffling and then Ben opened the door, "Dr. Jones. Is there something wrong?"

"I have some new information on Apollo and Artemis that I would like to discuss with you."

Ben's eyes darted to the bathroom and said, "Can we meet downstairs for breakfest? I need to get cleaned up."

Indy looked at him and frowned, "Something in the bathroom?"

Ben shook his head nervously as Lauren came out wearing only his shirt, "Ben, I need some…" and stared at her father, "Dr. Jones."

Indy stared at his daughter and then at Ben, turning a bit red. "Lauren, we were worried about you."

"As you can see, I'm fine," as she stood next to Ben.

Indy looked at Ben, who nodded, "I'll meet you both downstairs," as he kissed Lauren's cheek and left. Indy stared at his daughter, "We need to talk."

"Fine. Mind if I get dressed or do I need yours and mother's permission?"

He scowled at her as she put pants on. With her back facing him, she removed the shirt and put on her bra, "What's the point of talking if it doesn't resolve anything?" as she faced him.

Indy looked at her, "I realize you're grown but I'm still your father. I worry about you."

"I survived twenty years and plan on being around."

"Working at a bar, smoking, and having sex is not what I call surviving?"

"It is for me," as she shrugged a shirt on, "You left to fight some war because you felt it was your duty, leaving Mom with four children to raise."

"That's true, but it doesn't make me love you any less."

Lauren's eyes misted a bit, "We can't resolve this in one afternoon."

"I know," he said, relieved that he was finally getting through to her. Lauren grabbed her shoes and said, "I think you said something about breakfest?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Lauren and Indy went over the pile of notes over rolls and coffee. Lauren pulled out a book from her knapsack and muttered with the translation, "What's the common theme with Apollo and Artemis?"

"Mainly that they were twins," Indy said, "But the main thing is the honesty and integrity."

"And a bit of chaste," Lauren muttered.

"That too, "Indy said, "Sacrifices though have mainly towards virgins."

"But there is something else," Lauren was glancing through the book, "The bow and arrow are their symbols. Is there a symbol on that?"

"Supposedly it is built with a great mortality and intellect. People strive for it."

Lauren looked at Indy, "What was it for Apollo's Arrow in England?"

"For power, which led to the death of a few colleagues."

"Greed is one of the seven deadly sins," she muttered.

"It is. Pride is another."

Lauren shook her head, "But why now?"

"The Red Scare. I'm sure you've heard about how communists are trying to rule the world."

"Maman talks about it a lot."

Indy looked at his daughter and swallowed hard, "Laurie, I don't know what else to do in order for us to get along."

"Then stop trying," she muttered.

"Lauren," looking at her, "I'm still your father. Whether you like it or not."

"Dad," softly, "Please."

Indy watched his daughter and saw it – the vulnerable look in her eyes but yet a fierce determination. _She's her mother, _Indy thought. He went held out his arms, "Laurie."

Lauren shook her head at first and then hugged him, tears flowing down both of their cheeks. Then Indy asked, "Now about Ben?"

"Dad," giving a warning tone as Indy chuckled, "Just testing, sweetheart. Let's get back to work."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Ben eventually joined them in the search as they took over the library at the University. After five hours, Lauren threw her glasses to the books, "I'm stumped. Where would it be?"

"Athens? Possibly Delos?" Ben asked.

"We would have found it by now," Indy said.

'You didn't look at Delos thoroughly," Kate said as she walked towards their table.

"What did you discover, Kate?"

"Delos is rich in history. The many rituals and sacrifices there. Especially involving Leto."

"The mother of Apollo and Artemis?" Lauren asked.

"Leto was very special consort to Zeus, "Kate said, "Second best to Rhea."

Indy was stunned; "The festival of the virgins is tomorrow. Honoring Artemis and Leto. We can try to go to the festival."

Kate nodded, "I can get permissions from the museum to attend," looking at Ben and Lauren, "You two go and around up Mutt and Michael for dinner. Long day tomorrow."

Ben nodded as Lauren eyed them both. Kate nodded and smiled, "Go on, Laurie."

Lauren smiled and kissed her cheek as she left with Ben. Kate smiled and shook her head; "It's good to be young."

"Do you trust them?" Indy asked.

"I do. You should as well," glancing at him, "They're adults, Indy. Remember that."

He nodded, "It's still hard to take it all in."

"I know," as she kissed his cheek, "But just remember we were that way too."

Indy chuckled, "Don't remind me."

Kate smiled, "Come on. Relax your mind a bit and eat some dinner. It's good for the soul. I'm sure your wife would agree with me."

He smiled, "And then we can finally catch up on everything. Including your degree in archeology."

She laughed and said, "I have to keep some secrets, Dr. Jones."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

They arrived on Delos early in the morning. Indy, Kate, Mutt, Ben, Michael, and Lauren wandered around the island before the ceremony. Michael glanced at his parents and asked his sister, "What do you think?"

"About what?" as she was looking around the surroundings.

Michael smiled, "I think you know what, but I'll spare you the conversation," as he looked at Indy, "Where to, Dad?"

"Near the fountain," as he pointed, "This way."

They followed him as Lauren turned then as Kate asked, "Lauren, what is it?"

"Something's off," as she looked around.

"You're paranoid," Mutt said and looked at Michael, "How about you, identical clone?"

Michael ignored the comment and said, "We don't have identical minds, you nit wit."

"But on the contrary," said another voice, "You're all bait."

They turned around and saw a middle aged man with thinning hair and a gun pointed at them. Kate was stunned, "Adam Lycos?"

"Hello, darling. Sorry to spoil the surprise, but you fell into my trap. All of you."

"And you know him how?" Indy asked.

"He's one of my contacts. Has been for years."

"Not only that," Lauren said, "She's her benefactor."

"Worse than that," Michael said, "Mother has been sleeping with him off and on for the last five years."

Indy eyed his ex-wife, who shrugged; "There were some lonely nights. Besides, I recall you having relations during your expeditions."

"How intriguing," Adam snarled, "You call on the great and mighty, Dr. Jones? You have before, but not in a long time. I think the last was before the Great War."

"It was a personal reason. One that I don't need to explain."

"Oh, we have time for that, Katherine," as he cocked the gun and several people appeared behind him, "During the ceremony."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

All of them bound and being watched, the somber group looked on as Adam started the ceremony. Indy glanced at Kate and said, "Of all the rotten luck for a steamed lover…"

"Henri," Kate said at him, "Stop it. You're not my father."

"Both of you, shut up," Lauren said, as she worked the bonds.

"What is the plan, Daddio?" Mutt asked.

"I'm working on it."

"You better work on it faster," Michael said.

Adam walked to their direction and grinned. "Dr. Tyler, Dr. Jones. I'm sure you know about the legend."

"Too well," Indy remarked dryly.

"What's your point, Adam?" Kate asked.

"I'm sure you're aware we need a virgin. A female virgin," glancing at Lauren.

Kate paled, "You can't."

"But I can," waving the gun, "You forgot who's in control, darling. Plus we both know you can't play that role."

"Leave my daughter out of this," Indy said.

"Your daughter?" looking at them both and then at Michael, "That would explain why you stopped with his acquisitions for a while. Tell me, Katherine, did I rate with the great Dr. Jones?"

"I don't kiss and tell," Kate said.

"But of course," Adam said as he gestured the men to grab Lauren. Kate stared intently at her daughter, puzzled by the expression on her face. Michael and Indy both noticed it and said, "She has a plan," Michael said softly.

"Any idea of what?" Kate asked.

Michael shook his head as the men took Lauren away, "I'm sure she'll let us know. Some way."

Ben looked at all of them and silently prayed that she would be all right and wondered what Lauren was up to.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The ceremony began in earnest as Indy and Kate watched, grief-stricken, at their daughter, dressed in a flowing white dress. Mutt, Ben and Michael were huddled together as Mutt said, "Whatever she has planned, she better get moving with it."

"Unless," Ben said as he looked at Michael, "There's more to the ceremony."

Michael nodded and looked at his parents, "Isn't there more to the ceremony? Perhaps an innocent mistake?"

Indy glanced at Michael, "Are you talking about her virginity?"

"Dad, come on. You even walked in on them."

Kate looked at her son, "Are you saying…"

Michael nodded and looked at Ben, "Benny boy here can confirm it."

Ben turned red and glanced at Indy and Kate and nodded, "A couple of days ago. She was upset and one thing led to another."

"Lauren told me that nothing happened," Indy said.

"You think she would tell you the truth?" Michael asked.

Kate's eyes widened, "Dear God, she's planning on…"

Michael nodded as Kate sighed, "She knew."

"Wait, what's going on?" Mutt asked.

Indy looked at them, "If the ceremony is done with a person who's not a virgin, it can lead to disastrous results."

"How disastrous?" Ben asked.

Indy sighed, "Ark of the Covenant disastrous."

Kate paled, "They would be killed?"

Indy nodded, "I have an idea," as he quickly told them what he had done years ago. Mutt nodded and said, "It's our only shot."

"Hopefully it works," Ben asked as he glanced at Lauren, who gave a sly smile and nodded.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

They watched as Adam started the ceremony as Indy and Kate both recognized the words. Indy grasped her hand; "We'll get out of this. I promise you."

Kate nodded as Adam went to Lauren and asked her, "Any last words?"

Lauren glanced at her family and Ben and then said, "Yes."

She stared at them and smiled, "Je te amis. Adieu, au reviour."

At Adam, she grinned and said, "As they say in the old days, sir. Iam , propinquus vestri eyes. Commodo , EGO precor vos."

Indy recognized it and said, "Close your eyes. All of you."

Adam began the ceremony in Greek as the wind picked up. Lauren closed her eyes and felt the nick on her arm. She howled as dust came over them. Adam screamed as the men were panicked in horror. Flesh peeled away from their bones, and disintegrated into dust. After a few moments, Lauren opened her eyes and smiled as her bonds fell away. She went to where her parents, brothers and Ben stood and started with Ben and went down. Lauren looked at her mother; "It's alright, Maman."

Kate opened her eyes and looked at her daughter, "Laurie," as she hugged her.

Indy smiled as Lauren looked at him with curiosity; "You've got what it takes, Laurie."

"Thanks," as she smiled wide at him, "I love you, Dad," as she hugged him, "I'm sorry we didn't find the bow and arrow."

"It's alright," as they looked around, "Latin?"

"I remembered that he really sucked at Latin," shrugging.

Michael laughed, "Either that or Urdu."

Mutt was staring at the ground and went to it was unleveled. He pulled out his pocketknife and digged. Ben watched, "What is it?"

"I think there's something here," as he gestured to Indy.

Soon, Indy, Mutt, and Ben were digging in the dirt. Lauren looked at them and at her mother, "You don't suppose?"

"It could be a possibly," as they joined them. Michael brushed things off as he yelped and found a box. Indy gave it to Kate, "Your honor."

Kate smiled and blew the dust off the box and gingerly opened it. Inside was the legendary bow and arrow of Artemis, "The incarnate cravings. It's beautiful."

"It would be a great piece for the museum," Michael said.

"Yes," as she met Indy's eyes and smiled, "But first, I need to show it to the Athens school. It would be a marvelous addition to their exhibit."


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue

New York – American Natural History Museum

Dr. Indiana Jones appeared wearing his navy blue suit, tie and trademark fedora with Marion and Mutt at his side. They were greeted by Isabelle, who shone in a forest green dress that brought out her eyes. Indy smiled and hugged his youngest daughter as he glanced around and saw Lauren with Ben in the corner. Marion watched as Kate approached, wearing a black lace dress with white shawl and Michael at her side. Kate smiled at them as she said, "Marion Ravenwood. It has been years."

"Have we met?"

"Years ago at the University of Chicago. I went by my mother's maiden name."

Marion nodded and said, "D'Anjou. You had wire rims and your hair was longer."

She nodded as Indy introduced Michael to Marion. Mutt and Michael exchanged grins and left their respective parents alone. Kate smiled at Marion and said, "Make sure he treats you right, Marion."

"Oh, he will," glancing at Indy.

Kate nodded, "If you will excuse me, I must attend to some things. Indy, pleasure to see you again."

Before she turned away, Indy caught her; "May I see the children?"

"You always had my consent. But they are adults. Remember that," as she left.

Indy smiled and shook his head. Lauren came to him and Marion, "You came?"

"I wouldn't miss it," as he kissed her cheek, "Perhaps I can take you on a few expeditions myself."

"Think you can handle me?" she asked.

Indy laughed, "I think I can," as he hugged her, thinking of future adventures with Marion and Kate looking on.


End file.
